Danganronpa:FROST
by Twilieta
Summary: FROST. Fandom Random One-Shot Theories. Some of these one-shots will be linked together, others will not. I have not decided on which of them I will make sequels to. And I'm pretty sure I'm free to accept any requests. Each story is bound to have its own genre and summary, so it will be listed. The highest rating that can be found is M. Each story is made out of fun! Enjoy!
1. AN

FROST= **F** andom, **R** andom, **O** ne- **S** hot **T** heories.

As one would guess, it's just a bunch of one-shot stories of various genres and ratings. Some one-shots will be put together though, hence why it's random at times. Btw, This is strictly made out of fun!


	2. 1 Her Tiger (AsahinaxOogami)

1\. Her Tiger

 **Summary** : A dojo is revealed to be in the building and it seems to have taken Aoi's place as Sakura's best friend. Needless to say, Aoi is heavily jealous and she thinks her hurt feelings are going on unnoticed by Sakura. Should be rated K, but rated T just to be safe.

 **Genre** : Friendship, Romance

 **A/N** : Why are there no stories about Sakura Oogami, period? Every time I search for one, I always come up with Sakura AND Oogami. And I don't even know what that anime is! _ Hopefully, this will urge some of you DanganRonpa fanatic, talented writers out there. Enjoy this story. Haven't decided if it'll be one of the series stories. Anyway, review, pm, and follow if you will!

Aoi Asahina sighed as she stepped out of the pool, her hair and body drenched from head to toe in chlorine water. She grabbed her towel and hurried into the girls' changing room, where she routinely expected to find Sakura finishing up her workout. She felt a keen emptiness to find that her friend wasn't there. Ever since Monokuma opened a new level of the school (for good behavior), it was revealed that there was a dojo on the 5th floor.

Of course, being the Ultimate Fighter, Sakura Oogami was ecstatic. And Aoi was happy to see she finally had something that put a smile on her face. But, there being a new dojo meant that Sakura was _there_ rather than with _her_. And it was driving Aoi crazy. It was that dumb dojo...That stupid, stupid dojo. It took Sakura away.

"Won't it share?!" Aoi hissed under her breath as she patted herself down after she'd removed her swimsuit. Yes, quite embarrassingly enough, Aoi was jealous of the dojo. Oh, she was plenty jealous. She couldn't even get on the 5th floor without glaring at the dojo's impressive entrance and sorrowfully hear Sakura's shouts and grunts as she worked out. It suddenly occurred to Aoi that she had only been in the dojo once, and that was when she and Sakura first discovered it.

Aoi dressed into her white top and blue shorts. She slipped on her red jacket and white tennis shoes. She went to the laundry room, where she was to wash her swimsuit. She was surprised to find Sakura there. Her back was facing towards Aoi, so she probably didn't know she was there. But, Aoi knew that was unlikely; Sakura was like a tiger in the forest, as she seemed to sense _everything_ that went on around her and Aoi always learned that the hard way.

Aoi felt an awkward sense being around Sakura. She'd been pouting all along, feeling hurt, that Sakura spent so much time in the dojo. And as vigilant and observant Sakura was, Aoi couldn't help but feel as if Sakura could read her mind. So, in a way, Aoi was afraid Sakura could read her jealousy. And that would be utterly embarrassing.

So because of this, Aoi found herself slowly backing away out of the laundry room. But, before she could make her smooth getaway...

"You don't intend to allow your swimsuit to sour, don't you, Asahina?"

Sakura's low voice was her intimidating trademark. That, and her muscular bulk was enough to make even Mondo Oowada to think twice. Aoi knew better than to act as if she hadn't heard. She didn't want to risk seeing an unhappy Sakura.

"I left my goggles," Aoi said the first thing that came to mind.

"That could be understandable," Sakura said, turning around to face Aoi. The dryer was now running. "But, it's not because you don't like goggles. You only wear them while in a swim meet."

Aoi's heart burned. "You remember that?"

"How could I not?" Sakura retorted with a grin. "So, why are you leaving?"

"I still left something in the changing room," Aoi said.

"Which would be..?" Sakura prompted, casually leaning on the folding table beside of her, her arms crossed. Aoi knew there was no getting out of this.

"Urm..."

"How about we both go get it then?" Sakura asked. "You shouldn't have to go alone anyway."

"Huh? Y-You don't have to do that, O-Oogami-san," Aoi stammered, feeling a prickling sensation spread all over her.

Oogami rose one white eyebrow questioningly. "But-"

"I can get it!" Aoi said quickly, running past her friend and dotting up the stairs. But she didn't go to the changing room. She really didn't know where she was going because she was just concentrating on getting away from Sakura. Aoi found herself in the rec room on the third floor. She sat down in the chair, feeling exhausted. She knew Sakura probably followed her, but Aoi knew she lost her at some point.

Suddenly, Aoi heard an approaching person.

In a dazed panic, she quickly hid in the locker. Just in time, too, as Sakura came into the room. Her eyes quietly scanned the area. And they rested on the locker, of all places. But, Sakura didn't say anything. She merely walked into the the room, where she grabbed a magazine. She flipped silently through it, her eyes glued to it.

"I sure wish my little friend would stop hiding from me," Sakura suddenly said, her voice nonchalant.

Aoi bit her bottom lip. Sakura knew she was there. She knew Sakura wouldn't leave until Aoi revealed herself. And when Aoi revealed herself, there was no telling what Sakura would do or say to her for, 1) lying, and 2) running away from her. Aoi took in a quick breath, shivering.

"I'm sorry, Oogami-san," Aoi said, awkwardly exiting her hiding place.

Sakura remained in her place, still looking over her magazine. "Look at this," she said, as if nothing happened. "An American man, Mark James, gets into the World Record Book for being the world's biggest body builder. But, unfortunately, they caught him with steroids. So sad."

"Y-Yeah, very unfortunate," Aoi stammered.

"I never did like people like that," Sakura said casually. "People who hid things. Especially good people who hid things just to keep others happy."

"Huh?" Aoi stared up at Sakura with wide eyes. She suddenly saw exactly what Sakura was steering at.

"I am not dumb, Asahina," Sakura said, her mouth curving slightly into a smile. "You run from things when you hide something. And, I will be extreamly presistant until you tell me. Because I know it deals with me."

"I-Um, well. Oogami-san," Aoi stammered, not knowing what to say.

Sakura's eyes were glued to Aoi. Man, was she intimidating when she was quiet.

"Its...embarrassing," Aoi pushed out. She knew her face was bright red.

"And it concerns me?" Sakura asked, her voice caring. "Is that why you won't tell me?"

"Huh?" Aoi was once again caught red-handed.

"You can tell me anything, Asahina," Sakura said firmly. "I thought I made that clear once with Monokuma's motive."

"Y-Yeah, but that was about me and now that I think about it, it wasn't very serious," Aoi said quietly. "Now that I think about it, Monokuma's really stupid if he thinks that would make me kill someone."

"Now, _wait_!" came a familiar voice. " _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, waa-it_!"

"Ack!" Aoi screeched, veering around to see the trademark color of black-white. An angry Monokuma stood before them now.

"Now, what's up with bringing me into the middle of things!" Monokuma demanded angrily. "I can't help that I was getting despairingly bored! And besides, I can't help that you've got some _weird_ hots for mocho-woman!"

"H-Huh?" Aoi was petrified. Why did Monokuma of _all_ people have to be the one to spoil her secret!

"So, it looks like im not so stupid after all!" Monokuma humorously roared, flashing his little, stubby fangs.

Sakura growled something, something that Aoi didn't catch because she was on the verge of fainting. But, before she knew it, Monokuma scurried away. Sakura touched Aoi lightly on her shoulder, making Aoi wanting to faint from feeling too heavy.

"Asahina," Sakura said, quiet and soft. "Is...that true? What Monokuma said."

"I-I told you, it's embarrassing!" Aoi snapped, her eyes wide as she was fighting so hard to hold back tears. Monokuma was such a jerk!

"But, would you tell me?" Sakura pushed lightly. "I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't because then it'd be embarrassing for you!" Aoi hissed.

"So it is true?" Sakura concluded lightly.

"S-See?" Aoi stammered, sorrowfully admitting defeat.

"Monokuma's rude interruption doesn't have to change anything," Sakura said. "Perhaps we should go to a more secluded area though. Then would you tell me?"

"I...I don't want to hide things from you, Oogami-san," Aoi said quietly. "But...It is very embarrassing."

"No, I think you're just shy," Sakura said. "Let's go to my room. We can talk there."

"Y-Your room...?"

The scent of Sakura invaded Aoi's nostrils, but it was warmly welcomed as Aoi loved Sakura's smell. It was the smell of Sakura's years of hard work and achievement, the smell of Sakura's strength, the smell of Sakura's...all. Her everything. Aoi had only been her twice: once on Sakura's own request and the second, Aoi snuck in to leave behind a birthday gift; However, Sakura walked in on her, just when Aoi's curiosity got the best of her when she happened upon Sakura's underwear, which ultimate painted the _wrong_ image. The memory brought a smile onto Aoi's face.

And now, this was Aoi's third time: on Sakura's request.

"Now, you will tell me, right?" Sakura asked, as she closed the door. "Ignore Monokuma. He has eyes and ears everywhere anyway."

"I-I suppose," Aoi murmurred. She sat next to Sakura on her bed, her heart pounding.

"Tell me, then," Sakura said firmly. "I'll listen."

"Will you judge honestly?" Aoi asked.

"Do you want me, too?" Sakura asked.

"I'd rather be hurt by the truth...Than happy by the lie," Aoi breathed.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, then," she finally said. "I will provide an honest answer as soon as you tell me."

"Um..."

"Well?"

Sakura's intimidating silence was getting to Aoi. And that was the only push she needed. Aoi told Sakura _everything_. She told Sakura about how she wanted her for herself, how she wanted to be able to tell Hagakure that she was taken by Sakura. And she couldn't even look Sakura in the eye when she told Sakura about that stupid dojo.

"I-I'm sorry, Oogami-san," Aoi stammered. "I'm sorry."

Silence followed.

"What are you sorry for?" Sakura asked her softly. It was a different kind of soft.

"Y-You're not mad?" Aoi stammered, covering her face with her hands. Her cheeks were probably bright red.

"Of course not," Sakura said. "I'm rather happy, actually."

"Huh? But, Oogami-san, why? I don't un-" Aoi looked up, only to find her lips to be caught in Sakura's broader, smooth yet tougher ones.

But, Aoi welcomed the sensation. She'd fantasized about this moment for so long, even had dreams. The last time Aoi slept with Sakura, she couldn't fall asleep because she was busy fighting back the urge to snuggle into Sakura's manly bosom. And now it was finally happening. Sakura had leant over towards her so Aoi could reach her face more successfully. Feeling the smooth, tough lips up against her own soft, delicate oncs, Aoi wished the sensation would never end.

A moment later, Aoi forced herself to pull back, breathless, yet confused. "O-Oogami-san...?"

"You wanted an honest answer," Sakura said casually, her face serenely calm. "Did you not like my answer?"

"I-I liked it," Aoi admitted. "I-It was my very first, Oogami-san."

And quite truthfully it was. Aoi had never kissed anyone before, except for Yuta, her little brother, and her mother and father. And at one point her uncle. But none of them really counted because they were family. Sakura was someone new. And more than that, the kiss itself was totally different. Her kiss made Aoi's family kisses not even _seem_ like kisses. Sakura's kiss was firm and delicate, as if Sakura had been practicing many times. It was ironic how someone of Sakura's standards could be so delicate.

It made Aoi want more.

But she knew better. Something like this would take time. In the meantime, Aoi allowed herself to snuggle into Sakura's manly bosom- finally! It was so peaceful there. She felt safe from everything, safe from _everyone_. No one would ever hurt Aoi with the calm tiger of the forest there beside of her.

"I love you, Oogami-san," Aoi murmurred, still lost in her new lover's bosom.

"I love you more, Asahina," Sakura replied quieter. "Oh, and another thing. Me and you, after breakfast, at the dojo."

"Huh, why?" Aoi frowned, pulling away to look at . "You know I swim after breakfast."

"I know, but I must show you something," Sakura said. "You must learn the magic in the dojo in order for you to forgive it. And in return, I will spend a larger amount of time with you."

"Um...w-will you kiss me again, Oogami-san?" Aoi asked, feeling her cheeks go hot as she stared up into Sakura's piercing eyes.

A snort of laughter escaped through Sakura's nose. "If that is what you really want," Sakura replied. "It's funny though, because I'd think at this point you could kiss me at anytime."  
"I-I can?" Aoi stammered. But before her friend could answer, Aoi already propped herself up, melding her lips once again with the lips of her tiger.


End file.
